


Holding On Strong

by lilbabyjenjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Drama, How Do I Tag, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno-centric, Mark is an Asshole, Minor Character Death, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Mpreg, Multi, Sad Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), a lot of crying, a lot of fighting, anyways enjoy, more tags to come, other nct members will slowly pop up, plus other groups as well, things slowly get dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabyjenjen/pseuds/lilbabyjenjen
Summary: It wasn't the right choice to marry off the King with someone who was the reason behind the death of the King's loved ones just for a Kingdom's protection."He doesn't love me. It's final.""You can't say that.""I was practically the reason they died! Stop trying to make me feel better!"It became worse when the married couple was expecting a baby.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm back with an edited and rewritten version of holding on strong uwu

Modernisation never happened. Technology never advanced. Everything stopped in the 1700s. Kingdoms remained and wars continued. The world never changed.

South Korea was no exception.

The country was divided into eight Kingdoms, each Kingdom strong in their own ways.

Weuyon | Dereum | Ikeunen | Muhania | Sobang | Tendei | Weishen | Zenburia

**WEUYON**  
_the Kingdom of Wealth_

King: Lee Minhyung "Mark"  
Queen: Lee Jeno

First Prince: _Lee_ _Taeyong_  
**(DECEASED)**  
\- former King  
\- killed in the Aseden war in 2017  
\- Jaehyun's fiance

Second Prince: _Lee_ _Minhyung_ _"Mark"_  
\- current King  
\- Donghyuck's fiance  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

Third Prince: _Huang_ _Renjun_  
\- former Prince of Weishen  
\- adopted after the Weishen War in 2004  
\- Jaemin's fiance  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

**DEREUM**  
_the Kingdom of Security_

King: Lee Donghae  
Queen: Park Sandara (2nd Queen)

First Prince: _Lee_ _Jeno_  
\- son of Lee Donghae and Im Yoona  
\- Mark's wife  
\- married off for Weuyon's protection  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

Second Prince: _Lee_ _Jisung_  
\- son of Lee Donghae and Park Sandara  
\- Chenle's fiance

**IKEUNEN**  
_the Kingdom of Resources_

King: Wong Yukhei  
Queen: Kim Jungwoo (Queen-Consort)

First Prince: _Wong_ _Yukhei_  
\- current King  
\- friends with Mark and Renjun  
\- almost died in the Weishen War in 2004  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

Second Prince: _Wong_ _Kunhang_ _"_ _Hendery_ _"_  
**(DECEASED)**  
\- killed during the Aseden War in 2017

Third Prince: _Zhong_ _Chenle_  
\- adopted after the Weishen War in 2004  
\- former Prince of Weishen  
\- Jisung's fiance

**MUHANIA**  
_the Kingdom of Intelligence_

King: Jung Jaehyun  
Queen: -

Princess: _Jung_ _Joohyun_  
**(DECEASED)**  
\- supposed Queen before death  
\- killed in the Aseden war in 2017

Prince: _Jung_ _Jaehyun_  
\- current King  
\- fought in the Aseden war in 2017  
\- Taeyong's fiance

**SOBANG**  
_the Kingdom of Trade_

King: Nakamoto Yuta  
Queen: Dong Sicheng (Queen-Consort)

First Prince: _Nakamoto_ _Yuta_  
\- current King  
\- fought in the Weishen War in 2004  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

Second Prince: _Na_ _Jaemin_  
**(once** **Nakamoto** **Jaemin** **)**  
\- a run-away Prince  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017  
\- Renjun's fiance  
\- banned from returning to Sobang

**TENDEI**  
_the Kingdom of Peace_

King: Kim Dongyoung  
Queen: Moon Taeil (Queen-Consort)

First Prince: _Kim_ _Jongin_ _"Kai"_  
\- missing after the Aseden war in 2017  
\- supposed King

Second Prince: _Kim_ _Dongyoung_ _"_ _Doyoung_ _"_   
\- current King  
\- friends with Jungwoo  
\- fought in the Aseden War in 2017

Third Prince: _Lee_ _Donghyuck_ _"_ _Haechan_ _"_  
**(once Kim** **Donghyuck** **)**  
\- adopted after a civil war broke out in Tendei  
\- Mark's fiance  
\- killed in the Aseden War in 2017

**WEISHEN** **(in ruins)**  
_the Kingdom of Inventions_

King: -  
Queen: -

First Prince: _Qian_ _Kun_  
\- reportedly missing after Weishen War in 2004

Second Prince: _Qian_ _Dejun_  
\- reportedly missing after Weishen War in 2004

Third Prince: _Qian_ _Yangyang_  
\- reportedly missing after Weishen War in 2004

Fourth Prince: _Huang_ _Renjun_  
**(once** **Qian** **Renjun** **)**  
\- currently in Weuyon  
\- survivor of the War

Fifth Prince: _Zhong_ _Chenle_  
**(once** **Qian** **Chenle** **)**  
\- currently in Ikeunen  
\- survivor of the War

**ZENBURIA**  
_the Kingdom of the Dark_

King: **UNKNOWN**  
Queen: **UNKNOWN**

First Prince: **UNKNOWN**  
Second Prince: **UNKNOWN**

**War of** **Weishen** **(2004)**  
Took place in Weishen. Ikeunen, Sobang and Weishen against Zenburia. Lasted for two months. Weishen was left in ruins after the War. Survivors of the Weishen War are distributed to different Kingdoms, mainly Ikeunen and Sobang.

 **War of** **Aseden** **(2017)**  
One of the biggest wars in South Korean history. Took place in Weuyon. Mainly Weuyon against Zenburia. All other Kingdoms excluding Weishen assisted in the war. Lasted for half a year. Resulted in many Royalty members dead.

Treaty and deals were made through marriage, a kingdom protects another with exchange of marriage. It's tradition. No one can say no.

Until war and drama comes into the mix, nothing bad will happen.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it all happened

"Make sure every woman and children are safe and sound."

A young man no older than twenty six pointed his finger to one of the secret hallways. The three castle staffs nodded and bowed to him before they left, respectfully saying "Yes, Lord Taeyong." 

He removed his sword from the scabbard that hung at the left part of his belt and brisk walked to the balcony, seeing a huge army making its way to the castle. In the middle of the army stood the King Of Zenburia, his horse standing out from the rest due to a bigger built. The King saw him and smirked evilly, his face had clearly shown that he will have no mercy. He was deemed scary by every Kingdom that no one knew his name. 

"Taeyong Hyung."

Taeyong turned around to see his younger brother, rushing to him after scanning the look on his face. "Markeu-yah. Are you okay?" 

"I'm worried, hyung. We have lost contact of Tendei, we haven't gotten a word from Muhania and Sobang yet after they left yesterday. I'm afraid we won't have enough soldiers to go against Zenburia." Mark informed, paling at the sight of the humongous army just kilometres away from the castle. 

"Stop worrying around, Mark. Now that we are running out of time, we need all men to fight. Any male children above the age of seven and men as old as sixty are to fight." Taeyong said, voice shaking. 

"Above the age of seven?! Hyung, they don't even know what a sword is! How are they supposed to fight?!" The younger prince exclaimed. 

The older let out a shaky breath. "Just do it, Mark. We ran out of time. We need every man to be on the battlefield."

The King of Weuyon had never been so nervous before even after he had fought in so many wars. Today was different. Zenburia was the biggest Kingdom situated at the Western side of South Korea, no one had ever defeated them in a battle. They were the most ruthless people anyone had known. The King especially loved to see terror and listen to screams of fear at every battle. Most of the wars were initiated by Zenburia and they would always win. They do have a goal every war, let it be death of a specific person or destruction of land. Everyone feared Zenburia.

"Okay hyung. I'll help the castle staffs." Mark said. 

"Good. Be safe. Make sure the sword is always with you." Taeyong reminded, putting an arm around the younger and pulling him closer. "In case anything happens to me, don't go searching for me. Protect the women and children."

"I will, hyung."

The two brothers parted ways, the older to the battlefield and the other to halls. The castle was the definition of chaos, babies wailing and women crying. Mark instructed the castle staff and guards with a heavy heart to pull out any boy who have passed the age of seven. They abided and made their way through the crowds, getting a hold of more than twenty boys.

"No! Don't take my son away from me! Please! He's only eight!" One mother cried. 

The guard said nothing and dragged away the crying child from the crowd. Around the twenty five children stood before him and Mark's heart broke. They were still so young, arms so thin too weak to hold even the lightest sword. He wanted to let them go but he couldn't just ignore Taeyong's orders. He pointed to one of the guards and said:

"Bring them to the sword room. Arm them up and bring them to the battlefield."

He turned on his heel afterwards, walking his way to the battlefield himself. He passed the main hall of the castle, picking up the pace to reach the battlefield as fast as he could. A messenger ran towards him and bowed, heavily panting. 

"My Lord, Muhania and Sobang are not far but Zenburia had noticed them. They won't be able to reach the battlefield." He informed. 

Mark nodded his head in acknowledgement. "What about Tendei?" 

"We have completely lost contact, my Lord. I apologise."

Wordlessly he walked away, his hand gripping onto the handle of his sword. The main gate of the castle were locked and blocked with heavy stone and rock. Mark unsheathed his sword and looked at the people who were lining up infront of the gate. 

"How many people are out there?" Donghyuck asked, his body tense. 

"More than five hundred thousand." Mark replied, sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, we'll be able to handle this." He assured, kissing the latter's forehead. 

Tears welled up in Donghyuck's eyes. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered. 

Mark put on a sad smile and caressed the younger's cheeks, staring into those glassy eyes. "You won't, okay?" 

Donghyuck nodded, closing his eyes as he let those tears of fear fall. He leaned into the touch and placed a hand on Mark's. He fought in wars before but Zenburia was extremely petty this time, he couldn't help but feel scared.

"Lord Minhyung!"

The said male turned around to the voice, a little surge of relief entering his bloodstream the moment he saw the soldiers of Dereum marching their way towards him with the Royal Family leading them.

"We apologise for the delay. We got into trouble trying to get into the castle." King Donghae said, bowing his head slightly. 

Mark returned the bow, as well as the others. "It's alright. The King would be pleased to hear Your Majesty have arrived but unfortunately he was needed on battlefield earlier." He informed.

"I've brought along my best men along. There are more coming but if I had trouble getting here, so will they."

"This is plenty, Your Majesty."

A loud thud against the door shocked everyone, flinching when they heard something large colliding with the barricaded main door. Another messenger ran towards him. 

"Tendei is attacked during their return. Zenburia clashed paths with them earlier last night." She said.

"Thank you."

Zenburia of course, were banging against the door with something huge and strong enough to slowly dent the barricades. Mark pursed his lips. 

"Wueyon, Dereum, Ikeunen. Only three Kingdoms here to fight." He mumbled, his heart racing against his chest. 

Donghyuck held onto Mark's hand, his eyes shaking with fear. They were outnumbered. Only Weuyon, Ikeunen and leftover soldiers from the other Kingdoms were on the battlefield. Zenburia continued to bring the door down and the moment the door splintered open, rushed in the brutes of an army, shouting and yelling with their weapons in the air. Donghyuck's breath hitched, scrambling to hold onto his sword. Mark placed a soft kiss on Donghyuck's lips before colliding with the fearless Zenburia soldiers, attacking the intruders. 

Everyone started fighting after that. The sound of swords clashing echoed in the main hall. Donghyuck stabbed a Zenburian soldier in the chest and swung his sword to slash deep into a Zenburian's neck. He panted and turned around, continuing to fight. He shouted and kicked a soldier down. Not far away Mark was fighting with King Donghae right by his side, who was as skillful as he was known to be. The Dereum soldiers were considered only slightly less stronger than Zenburia soldiers, even the Queen was on the battlefield. 

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed someone. 

The sound of rumbling castle walls shook everyone as a large stone brought one of the walls down, falling on them. Came in more and slowly the Dereum army were depleting. Mark groaned as he dropped to the ground, hidden away from the rest of the army, hissing at the wound he got on his thigh. He ripped his inner shirt sleeve off and tied it frantically around his bleeding wound. He sighed and got back up when another large stone crashed another wall down. 

"No! Get off me!" He heard. 

Mark scanned the place for the voice, rushing immediately to where the sound came from. He raised his sword high and pressed his sword down on the head of a Zenburia soldier, causing it to pause on it's actions. 

"Thank you." said the First Prince of Dereum. 

"Don't thank me yet." Mark commented, pushing off a chunk of a wall off the Prince's leg. "Can you walk?" 

The Prince nodded, taking Mark's hand to pull himself up. His leg was searing with pain but he needed to fight. "I'm good. I'll be fine."

Mark bowed before entering the huddle of fights, yelling as he swung his sword around. He had lost count of how much he had killed, as well as the amount of bruises and wounds he had on his body. He could barely breathe, his head a little bit dizzy from the continuous quick movements. The First Prince of Dereum was back in the battlefield, right behind Mark. 

A scream tore Mark's attention from fighting, stabbing the Zenburia soldier infront of him. The Prince was on the floor, a sword piercing through his thigh. He had his sword up high, letting out a grunt when he gave a vicious cut on the enemy's neck, breaking the artery. Mark rushed to him and pulled him up, who winced at the pain. 

"I can handle it myself. Don't worry." The Prince said, grabbing Mark's shoulder. 

Mark shook his head. The Prince was almost as young as him and it was obvious he hadn't gotten enough practice in fighting, considering the King was still alive to take the fight. He pulled a Dereum soldier close. 

"Bring him to a medic or anything. He's going to lose too much blood. Make sure he-"

"MARK!"

Donghyuck's voice cut him off, his eyes immediately going wide when he found his fiance being ambushed by Zenburian soldiers. Mark went running, slashing any enemy's neck he passed by. He pushed through many, his face pale in fear when he watched Donghyuck trying to fight off the Zenburian soldiers. Donghyuck was losing. He needed Mark. There were tears on his face as he fought. He was so scared. 

"HYUCK!" 

Time stopped when a blade passed through Donghyuck's chest, causing Mark to freeze on his spot. The soldier laughed as he retracted his sword, continuing to fight after that. Mark shouted, being more violent in his pushing to get his way to Donghyuck. The injured Prince fell into Mark's arms, shaking.

"H-Hey. Stay with me." He whispered, moving Donghyuck away from the battlefield. "Baby, please."

Donghyuck choked, spurting out blood as he did. "M-Mark."

"GET A GODDAMN MEDIC!" Mark shouted, not caring about how inappropriate his language was. 

"Don't. There is-" The younger coughed. "- no need to."

A few medics came, scrambling to rip off Donghyuck's shirt, revealing a huge wound right through his chest. His lung was punctured, no need to be a doctor to see that. 

Donghyuck let out a breathy laugh, putting a hand on his fiance's. "Take care, Mark. I always love you."

The older sobbed, when Donghyuck's hand fell lifeless on the dirty ground, his head lulled to his left as he let out his last breath. 

"Donghyuck my love.... I'm so sorry." Mark whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Without a word, Mark returned back to the battlefield with tears running down his face. The First Prince of Dereum watched from far as anger and regret overtook the Second Prince's emotions, controlling his movements by making every stroke of his sword stronger than before. The medics carried Donghyuck's dead weight in their arms and left the place. 

"MARK WATCH OUT!"

The Prince snapped his head to the direction of Taeyong's voice, eyes widening when another group of Zenburians came into the picture. Mark was completely unaware of the charging soldiers from behind him, was pulled away by Taeyong, seconds away from being trampled upon. 

"Be careful. Watch your back." Taeyong whispered. 

Mark nodded and continued fighting, slicing the air with his sword, mercilessly killing every attacking Zenburian in his range. The brothers parted ways, Taeyong moving closer to the middle of the battlefield while the younger stood his ground at the side of the battlefield. The Prince felt his heart fill with worry as more Zenburians came, ruthlessly using their weapons to snatch away the life of the Weuyon and Dereum soldiers. 

"Sobang and Muhania have arrived!" Screamed a man. 

The Prince watched the soldiers from Sibang and Muhania join forces with the decreasing existing soldiers. The Zenburians paid no attention and continued with their brutal behaviour, yelling and shouting as they fought. The number of Zenburians decreased over time, same goes to the other side. He got up with numb legs despite the medics telling him not to. He was about to run (read: limp) towards the battlefield with his sword until he heard, 

"The King Of Weuyon is killed!"

Mark's head snapped, eyes wide with terror. A Zenburian blew a horn and all the others left the battlefield and out the castle lands. The crowd dispersed and The Prince tried to calm himself down. What did the enemy just say? The Weuyon King dead? He limped around, trying to find the body. There were so many dead bodies to distinguish which belongs to who. 

Until he heard a sound of a sword falling onto the ground. 

The Prince when he turned around, eyes not expecting to see Mark on his knees, before a lifeless figure on the ground. Praying deep inside that all this isn't real, he slowly approached the scene, his shoulders slumping at the sight of the Weuyon King lying on the ground, blood pooling underneath him. Mark looked broken. He had lost his fiance and now he lost his own brother. His hand was placed above Taeyong's still chest, staining his hand with blood from the broken armour where Taeyong was stabbed at. 

"It was all your fault." Mark whispered angrily, looking up at the Prince. "If you weren't so reckless and thinking you can actually fight, I wouldn't have diverted my attention from them and they wouldn't have died."

The Prince kept quiet. He was too confident he would be able to fight in such huge war. He kneeled, hanging his head low. The rest got on their knees, giving their condolences to the dead King. Mark got up first, tears clouding his vision. His eyes pierced into the Prince's with pure hatred.

"You, Lee Jeno, will never be forgiven in your entire life." He hissed, his voice low for only the Prince to hear. 


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns.

Jeno bit his nails nervously. One more day and Mark would be back from Muhania after a few long months. War struck in Muhania, against Zenburia as usual. He paced around in the room, getting a little dizzy as well. It's been a crucial time waiting for the King to come back, especially when there is news patiently waiting for him. He walked back and forth, biting his nails nervously. Inside his head he planned on what to say, on what to say about the day he discovered his body was carrying two.

"I'm so scared." He mumbled. 

He smoothed his hand on the little baby bump. It's growing bigger now, on a faster rate since he was pregnant with twins. He had to tell Mark, what kind of mother will he be if he refused to announce the baby's presence? Especially the father? He walked to the window, gazing out in the dark night, the direction of where Muhania was. He sighed and pulled the curtains down, covering the window. He stared at his hand, where sat a golden ring on his finger. He let out a shaky breath as tears welled up in his eyes. 

_He lifelessly stared at his reflection, his face adorned with make up, his dyed blonde hair combed with a style. The maiden gave him a few finishing touches here and there and fixed his robes, which was black embroidered with silver lining, representing his kingdom name. The clock on the vanity table shows that it is only five minutes before the entire thing starts. The maiden left the room after perfecting his eyeliner to get the elven crown for him._

_"Ready for the big day?"_

_He looked at another man's reflection through the mirror. It was his brother, Jisung, the Second Prince of Dereum. He was dressed in a similar robe as him only that it was less grand than his. His brown hair slicked back, an elven crown placed nicely on his head, a green gem dangling from the metal. He didn't respond to his brother's question and continued staring at his soulless self at the mirror. Jisung audibly sighed and walked to his direction and leaned against the vanity table._

_"Hyung, you look better with a smile. You okay?" Jisung said, putting a hand on the latter's._

_"What's the matter?" Another voice piped in._

_Jisung shrugged and moved away, letting the other man walk towards him._

_"Jeno...." A man with soft black hair crouched beside smaller, rubbing the other's back. "You okay?"_

_Ikeunen's Queen-consort, Jungwoo looked into his younger's eyes. Seeing the emotionless look on Jeno's beautiful features, he sighed._

_"I know this isn't what you want. To be married off to someone who swore to not forgive you. I know that this marriage is only to protect Weuyon. But hey," Jungwoo said. "Don't look at the bad side of the marriage, Jen. Eventually you will love each other."_

_A series of unwanted memories flashed through Jeno's mind, causing tears to form in his eyes. A figure appeared as a reflection on the mirror, glaring with pure hatred towards the pale skinned boy. Jungwoo noticed how Jeno's attention was suddenly caught by the mirror and looked at each other, worried for their brother. The Dereum Prince paled, looking away and let his tears fall before it vanished._

_"Jen...." Jungwoo began._

_"I can't, hyung. I can't." Jeno whispered,his voice shaky. "It's too early. I can't do it."_

_"Of course you can." Jungwoo assured, crouching to match his eye level with the younger's._

_"No. It wasn't so long ago since I practically killed Taeyong hyung and Donghyuck!" Jeno said breathily. "I don't want to end up in a marriage that will kill me."_

_His lips wobbled in fear, his eyes were filled with tears. He was breathing heavily like as if he was close to a spasm. Jungwoo kissed the Prince's head, not caring about the makeup and brushed a thumb on Jeno's cheek._

_"Thing will be better, okay? I won't be able to keep up entirely with you since I'll be in Ikeunen and you in Weuyon but I'm sure everything will go well." He assured. Jeno was about to protest but he continued. "Remember your parents? They were married to each other despite the fact they were not in good terms. But look at them now. They have you."_

_"And me." Jisung piped in._

_Jeno looked away, tears dripping from his eyes. His hands were trembling and Jungwoo could feel that._

_"Mark will love you. It may take him a while but he will." Jungwoo whispered, taking a tissue and dabbing the tears away. "He definitely will."_

_"My apologies, my Lords but the ceremony will begin soon."_

_Jeno looked at his old caretaker with worry. Without a word, Jungwoo engulfed him in a hug, Jisung joining in too. He just sighed and closed his eyes. The maiden, clasped her hands before her, bowing her head. Jeno put on a small pained smile and fixed his outfit, putting his chin up a bit as a sign of authority. She then rushed to place the elven crown on his head, which the gem dangled beautiful on his forehead._

_"My Lady, your father is waiting by the hall." She informed._

_The soon-to-be wife only nodded and followed her out not before sparing a glance to his brother and caretaker. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. In less than an hour, Jeno's life will be tied to the new King of Weuyon, the very man who swore the worst for him._

  
Jeno wiped those tears away and moved to the bed, sighing as he sat at the edge, fiddling with his ring. 

"It's been more than a year. And he still didn't bat an eye at me." He murmured.

Mark and him were still not at good terms, especially after the most recent war in Weuyon, the kingdom Mark is ruling, the kingdom Jeno was currently residing. The arranged marriage between Weuyon's King and Dereum First Prince was supposedly to create allies between the two kingdoms but it only made the King hate the Prince more. Jeno never hated Mark- in fact, he was just fine having to start a life with a newly crowned King but Mark sees him differently. To Mark, it's Jeno whose the main reason behind his brother's and lover's death. If Mark didn't divert his attention from the battle to help Jeno's injury, none of them would have died. And none of this would have happened.

There were times where they fought, the topic always revolving over the death of Mark's brother and lover. It hurt Jeno a lot whenever the name of Lee Donghyuck was raised, especially in a sentence like "Donghyuck wouldn't have died if it wasn't for your careless self!" or "If you weren't so careless, I would have been happily wedded to Donghyuck instead of you!". Jeno would retort back, saying that he never needed Mark's help and Mark shouldn't help him since his brother was more important. But there would be days where Jeno gave up and cried. 

The day Mark left for Muhania was like there was weight lifted off his shoulders. He was finally being able to breathe, living in their room like as if it was his only. However when Renjun and Jaemin found him unconscious on the castle floor, it only added more load on his back. He remembered Mark saying that if he doesn't come back or probably paralysed when he does, he would at least have an heir. He cried into their arms, when he told them Mark only impregnated him for the sake of the Kingdom though he knew. 

"Sleep, Jen."

He raised his head up to see Jaemin, the only friend he had in the Royal Kindergarten, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I'm not sleepy."

"You're going to have another migraine like this, Jen. Sleep." Jaemin repeated. 

"I can't."

"Just try."

"Im scared."

Jaemin sighed. "I know, Jen. Just sleep first."

Jeno sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his slightly bloated tummy, different scenarios of Mark's reaction of his pregnancy running through his head. The bed weight shifted and by the scent he knew it was Jaemin, rubbing his back as comfort. His eyes watered, wishing it was Mark doing this. Slowly he drifted off to dreamland.

A trumpet woke Jeno up with a startle, sitting up straight almost immediately. He checked the clock and gasped. Mark has arrived by now. He slipped his feet into a pair of slippers ready for him and rushed to grab his robes. He looked over the window and could see Mark's army from a distance. Jeno frowned when he realised the amount of soldiers had reduced by more than half. The gates opened, letting Mark and his army in. The prince put his robes on and tied it together loosely to not make his baby bump obvious.

The moment Mark's horse stepped into the lands of Weuyon, Jeno rushed out, brisk walking through the halls. The maidens passing by shot him a scared look- pregnant people shouldn't be running. Jeno's heart threatened to beat out of his ribcage as he got closer to the main hall where Mark would come in from. He gripped onto his robes tight so he won't trip, panting by the time he was only a few rooms away from the hall. He heard the big doors open and froze in his tracks.

'It's not the right time to stop, Jen.' He thought.

The Prince rubbed a hand over the baby bump and sighed. "Let's go through this together, okay? Mommy loves you." He whispered. "And let's also pray Daddy loves you too."

Tired out, he took slow steps and could feel his legs turn jelly at the nervousness that had been crawling in his veins for some time. Jeno fixed the elven crown on his head and made sure if he was in the right condition to present himself. The sounds of horses faded as they were brought to the saddle.

"Get enough rest." Jeno flinched at Mark's stern voice. "I want every single on of you to restore your energy because I don't want any tired soldiers when an enemy attacks without notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. You're dismissed."

The soldiers marched away to their quarters and Jeno distinguished Mark's soft footsteps landing on the velvet carpets of the stairs. He held his robes securely and walked out from where he was hiding, fear coursing through his veins at the sight of the King going up the stairs still in his armour.

"Mark." He called with a soft scared voice.

The Weuyon ruler looked up and frowned. "Save whatever you want to tell me later, Jeno. I need to change out of my armour."

"Okay." Jeno obeyed, voice getting softer and fearful.

He trailed behind Mark as the older walked to their bedroom. Jaemin walked pass, giving him a squeeze in the shoulder as a sign of assurance. He sat on their bed obediently as he waited for Mark to exit the bathroom. The more he had to wait, the more the fear accumulated in him. The bathroom door swung open, revealing a humbly dressed King.

"Mar-"

"Hyung."

The older male hummed and walked towards the door where Renjun was standing, as if Jeno wasn't there. Jeno bit his lip and wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes. He listened to Renjun explain what needed to be urgently done, playing with his sleeves. 

"I'll get it done later." Mark said with a tired voice.

"I'll take note of that. There are a number of things to settle at least by this week. I had done some that didn't need your presence so I think that's done and over with. But we need you in your office after dinner. The King of Tendei wants have a word with you." Renjun said, replied with a tired nod from the older. 

Mark closed the door and locked the door. Jeno fidgeted in his seat and stood up. The older was preoccupied, brushing his washed hair. The air was thick with silence as no one spoke. The King pretended to not acknowledge the younger's presence, making Jeno feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Mark." He called in a hushed tone.

With lack of response he was given, Jeno decided to raise his voice by a bit.

"Mark... I want to tell you something."

The older hummed, back still facing him, body language showing disinterest. Jeno made his way a few steps away from Mark. He tapped the King's shoulder, earning a groan and a lazy "What do you want, Jeno? I'm tired." Jeno gently turned his partner around to face him. His shaking fingers slowly touched the string of his robe.

"I want to show you something." He whispered, voice quivering.

Mark raised an eyebrow. Jeno delicately untied the string, his heart beating faster than lightspeed. He took in a deep breath and slid the robes off his shoulders, revealing him in his silk pajamas he haven't managed to change out from. He braced himself when Mark's eyes widened. Jeno knew what was in the older's mind. Even though he said that they needed a heir, Mark still wanted Donghyuck to carry his child. Not him. 

"I'm pregnant, Mark."


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of pain

He knocked panickedly in the toilet door, a hand on his throat as he could feel bile rising up his throat. He wanted to scream for the person inside to get out quick but he couldn't. The moment the door swung open he rushed in, throwing up his breakfast down into the toilet. He gagged violently, grabbing the bowl tightly till his knuckles turned white. He gasped for breath not without retching again. 

After what seemed like hours, Jeno fell on the ground, leaning his back to the wall, heavily breathing. He winced at the sourness in his throat before getting up to rinse his mouth in the sink. He looked at his reflection and frowned. His cheeks were hollow, there were bags under his eyes and the complexion of his skin was too pale. Sighing he left the bathroom only to bump into Mark who was standing right out the door. 

"You could have used Jaemin's toilet." He said. "I have a meeting to attend and you took my time."

"Sorry." Jeno mumbled, tumbling out of the bathroom. 

He heard the King scoff before re-entering the bathroom. He wiped away his tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and walked to the bedside table, pouring himself a glass of water to down the sour feeling in his throat. He coughed suddenly, causing him to fall on his bed, sitting. He fisted the sheets as he coughed violently. Shaking his head, he poured another glass and downed it instantly. 

"Lady Jeno?"

Jeno hummed and turned to face the door, smiling tiredly at the maiden standing there. He got up and fixed his robes, putting his hands laced together in front of him. 

"Yes?" 

The maiden bowed. "My apologies, my Lady but we need to get you ready for the visit to the orphanage in the afternoon."

Jeno blinked. "Ah, the visit."

"Take your time, my Lady. We will be waiting in your Chambers." she informed before bowing and leaving. 

The poor male sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rubbed his swollen belly. He was five months long now and by right, he shouldn't be having morning sickness anymore. The doctors brushed it off, saying that it was because of the twins. Deep down he knew it wasn't the twin's fault. Like what Jaemin and Renjun had told him once, it was the stress getting into him, making him like this. 

He forced himself on his feet and walked slowly to the Queen's Chambers (Jeno found no use of it since he practically sleeps in Mark's), smiling when he was greeted with a bow from the maidens. Jeno bowed his head slightly and headed towards them, his body language screaming exhaustion. He sat infront of the vanity mirror, looking at his reflection.

"Gosh." Jeno mumbled. 

Wordlessly the maidens got to work, patting him gently on the face to apply powder. Blush was nicely spread across his cheeks, the lipstick was applied next and lastly the eyeliner. The maidens styled his hair with a simple partition in the middle, making him look more mature. One of them rolled the mannequin with his robes nearer towards him, Jeno having to swallow back a sigh. 

The robes he used for visits were always hot and it would become worse during summer times. And it's summer now. He got up from his seat and let the maidens do the magic, putting the robes on and making sure the decorations were at the right place. Jeno scanned his reflection at the full length mirror and forced a smile. 

"How is it my Lady?"

"It's perfect." He lied, holding back the will to punch the mirror that held his reflection. 

"The carriage is waiting, my Lady."

"Thank you."

Hands folded infront, Jeno walked out of his Chambers and headed for the Main Hall. He rarely passed the Main Hall during his normal days, trying to forget the pain he suffered the time he first came to Weuyon after the Aseden War. The butlers, maidens and guards bowed him as he passed, respecting his Royal title. The castle doors opened, revealing the Royal Carriage waiting by the stairs. He took a deep breath. 

Time to meet the orphans. 

  
Jeno came home late evening, his head a bit dizzy from all the activities the orphans had excitedly done for him. He placed the basket they presented him on the bed as he removed the robes off him. He ordered the maidens to not help him for today. He sighed and took a towel, wiping away the sweat on his skin, cringing at the feeling of his inner silk pants and shirt clinging onto his skin. 

In just minutes he was soaked in the bathtub, eyes closed and relaxed as he tuned out everything. The visit to the orphanage wasn't bad, it was just exhausting. Which genius said it was okay to have the pregnant male to visit? He recalled the happy faces on the orphans' faces, jumping up and down at the sight of their Queen. They were beyond excited, squealing when Jeno smiled at them. 

Everything was fine until one of the kids asked for Mark.

The ugly relationship between the King and once Dereum Prince was hidden behind doors, the staff are sworn to keep it to themselves and no one would breathe a word about Mark's treatment towards Jeno. Everytime a Royal Family comes to visit, they were all smiles and everything was an act. The look of love between the Royalty were never sincere, just there to please the visitors. And to keep a reputation for both Weuyon and Dereum.

"The King is busy but one day he will come to visit." Jeno lied to the girl, patting her hair.

The girl squealed and hugged him, before getting scolded for doing so. Jeno brushed it off, letting the girl hug him longer as long as she avoided the baby bump. There are so many questions about Mark visiting thr orphanage with him and Jeno didn't have the heart to tell them Mark wouldn't want to be an inch close to him. He only told the same thing he did to the girl, letting their fantasies being fed.

He opened his eyes and sighed, getting out of the tub after rinsing himself. His thoughts were clouded from the visit before as he dried himself with a warm towel, careful with the baby bump. He walked out of the bathroom his hair still dripping wet, a robe on as he walked to the closet. His eyes fell on his wedding outfit. It wasnt touched at all, just pushed to one corner. Same goes to Mark's. It seemed like both of them wanted to forget how traumatic the wedding was.

Halfway putting on his clothes, Jeno heard a knock on the door, the familiar knocking pattern making him rush out of his closet to open the door. His lips spread into a grin at the sight o Jaemin.

"You were missing half the day." Jaemin pouted. "I had no one to be with."

"You had Renjun." Jeno replied, laughing. 

"He's busy." The younger stated, before raising an eyebrow. "If you're not wearing pants, at least tie your robes together." 

Jeno's eyes widened and quickly tied it up, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyways, dinner is being served. We will be waiting for you." 

"No don't go anywhere. Wait for me."

Jeno disappeared into the room, quickly heading to the closet to finish dressing up. Jaemin rocked on his feet as he waited, humming. His head snapped at the sound of a thud, coming fro inside the room. Being the good friend he was, he rushed in, gasping when he saw Jeno crouching on the floor, clutching his head.

"Oh my gosh." He exclaimed before getting Jeno to stand, who fell into his arms weakly. "What happened?"

"Migraines." Jeno croaked out, grabbing fistfuls of Jaemin's clothes.

"You're not joining us for dinner. You'll have your dinner here. And no objections, Queen or not."

The pregnant male couldn't respond, the sudden pounding migraine close to knocking his senses out. Jaemin made him sit on the bed while he called for a staff to inform both Renjun and Mark they would be having their dinner in the Jeno's room.

"Do you want some tea or anything?" Jamein asked.

"No it's fine. I just need rest." Jeno breathed out, leaning back to the headboard.

"Alright. Do you want me to place the flowers in the vase?" 

"Yeah sure."

Jeno closed his eyes to rest until Jaemin let out a rather unmaly squeal with his arm hooked under the basket handle. He looked across the room to where Jaemin was standing, the vase that was sitting near the window half full from the flowers he was given. Curiosity filled him as he faced Jaemin's back, who was looking down at something in his hands. Before he could even say anything, Jaemin squealed again and turned around, showing a little dress in his hands.

"The children sneaked in this!" He exclaimed.

A smile spread onto Jeno's lips, his migraine slowly leaving. Jaemin rushed towards him along with the basket, showing an adorable baby outfit inside hidden underneath the flowers. Jeno picked a pair of yellow knitted mittens, adoring the effort. Jaemin shoved the cute white dress to the older's face who already had his hands on an outift fit for a baby boy.

"We didn't announce I'm having twins yet." He murmured.

His eyes fell on a small card, written in messy Hangul handwriting and picked it up. His heart melted reading the content.

_Mother didn't allow us to give this to you, Your Highness but we sneaked it in anyways. We don't know the gender yet so we ought to give you both! We hope you like it~_

And with that Jeno burst into tears.

"These children are so adorable, what did I do to deserve this?" He cried, sobbing.

Jaemin bit back a laugh, still finding pregnancy mood swings funny. He hugged the crying male and let Jeno sob into his clothes. The smile never left his lips as his friend continued to cry. 

"Mark didn't even bother to ask for the twins' clothes." 

And that's when his face fell.

Jaemin never hated Mark so much in his life.

Jeno was fixing the bed when Mark entered the room, his mind preoccupied with a lot of things. Well no one said being King was easy. He tucked in the blanket under the mattress when Mark spoke up.

"The Ikeunen Royal Family is dropping by tomorrow as a pit stop for their trip to Muhania. The King will continue his journey to Muhania while the rest will stay here." He said.

"Okay." Jeno replied as a sign of understatement.

"We're still keeping an image of a happy family. I told Lucas we are at good terms now." Mark explained, taking off his belt.

The younger winced at that. "I'll keep the act up. Don't worry."

The King huffed. "Good." He said then left.

Jeno stared at the open door where Mark just left. He didn't even have the chance to tell Mark about the gift from the orphanage yesterday. Sighing he puffed the pilllows up before feeling the familiar burn in his throat, rushing to the bathroom to throw up last night's dinner into the toilet.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Royal family visits

The royal family was at the main hall, waiting for the King of Ikeunen to bust through the doors. Jeno moved about restlessly in his outfit. It was a little tight around the neck and arms since he has been gaining weight because of his pregnancy. The robe had also shaped Jeno's baby bump well but it felt a little suffocating. He was proud over his choice of clothing for Mark who was comfortably pacing around waiting. Renjun wasn't so far away, just standing across the room. Jaemin was there as well since he was the Third Prince's fiancé. 

The huge castle doors opened and unceremoniously stepped in the King and Queen-consort. The King big feet stomping onto the floor as he spread his arms wide. Mark's lips turned into a huge smile, something Jeno haven't seen for a while. The tall King of Ikeunen hugged Mark, a boisterous laugh echoing in the castle halls. Mark's laugh followed after. 

"Ay, Mark! It's been so long!" He shouted a little too loud, smacking Mark's back. 

"Yo Lucassss. How is it like being King?" Mark asked, grinning. 

"I should ask you the same thing man."

Honorifics were dropped between the two, Renjun joining the conversation right after. Mark, Lucas and Renjun were friends back in royal school, which explains them dropping formalities and acting like they were never part of a royal family. Jeno walked towards the Queen Consort, his eyes flooded with tears at the sight of the person. 

"Hyung." He breathed out. 

"Hello, Jeno." Jungwoo smiled, hugging the latter. 

The floodgates opened, Jeno sobbing into Jungwoo's shoulder. "I missed you." He cried, sniffing in the other's scent. 

"Aw, don't cry, darling." Jungwoo whispered, playing with Jeno's hair. They pulled away, Jungwoo's lips spreading into a wider grin at the sight of Jeno's pregnancy bump. "Look at you." He cooed.

Jeno laughed and wiped away the tears. "You're not far either hyung." He said, eyeing the large round stomach under Jungwoo's gown. 

"I'm past approximated due date." Jungwoo beamed. "That's why we're staying here while Yukhei heads to Muhania."

Jaemin piped in. "Instead of staying here talking, why don't we head for dinner? Food is being served."

Yukhei smiled. "Why not? In fact, we are starving. Ikeunen to Weuyon isn't only a minute away."

"Follow me then."

Renjun and Jaemin led Yukhei to the dining room, Mark trailing right behind. Jeno held out a hand for Jungwoo to hold and was about to assist him to the dining room only to be stopped by the pregnant male himself. 

"Wait." He whispered, turning his neck back. "I told them to be faster." He murmured. 

Jeno blinked. "What?" 

"Chenle! Jisung!" Jungwoo called. 

In just a few seconds two boys in their middle teens barged in giggling, looking like a mess. Jungwoo placed his free hand on his hips. 

"Your Father didn't send you with us to take a luxury stroll in a kingdom you don't know." Jungwoo scolded. 

The blonde haired Chinese shrugged. "Sorry, hyung. Got curious."

In a blink of an eye, the Prince felt a pair of arms being thrown around his weak body, catching him off guard. 

"Hyung..." Jeno's eyes widened at the voice. "I thought I would never see you."

"J-Jisung?"

The dark brown haired teen pulled away, smiling with tears eyes. "It's been so long since you left for Weuyon. I missed you so much."

"What are you doing with them? Shouldn't you be in Dereum?" Jeno asked. 

"Father paired me up with Chenle for alliance. And he also said he wants more grandchildren." Jisung scoffed.

Jeno laughed and patted him on the back. "But it looks like you and Chenle are in good terms."

Blush appeared on Jisung's cheeks. "I t-think?"

" You're cute." Jeno stated, pinching Jisung's soft cheeks. "Come let's not waste any time."

Jeno brought the three to the room, only to stagger behind in the end. He grabbed onto the handle of the dining room door and doubled forward. Jisung looked at him worriedly. 

"Are you okay, darling? You look pale." Jungwoo asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine. It's the makeup."

Jeno took in a deep breath and gestured for the guests to get in, his vice-like grip almost denting the handle. He closed the door and took another breath before turning around, forcing a smile on his face. 

"This place hasn't changed at all." Yukhei commented, helping his wife sit beside him.

After Chenle and Jisung sat beside Jungwoo, The Weuyon Queen made his way to his seat beside Mark's, thanking the servants for serving them the dishes. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. He didn't want to eat. The twins were going against it. 

"It's just the way it used to be." Yukhei added. 

Mark hummed. 

"Just like when Taeyong used to rule this place."

"Those days." Mark sighed, hiding the hurt well. 

Jeno avoided Mark's eyes which were filled with pain. It's been a while since someone had brought up Taeyong's name. Jeno felt guilt build up in him. Taeyong was an amazing King that ruled Weuyon, the best King Jeno has ever knew. Even his own father lost the competition. He reached for the fork and poked it into a piece of chicken, putting it into his mouth as Mark and Yukhei talked about Taeyong ruling the kingdom in the past. He let himself drown in guilt, eating his meal slowly. 

"Anyways congratulations on the pregnancy, Jeno." Yukhei said, smiling. 

Jeno smiled back of course, unconsciously rubbing his baby bump. "Thank you."

"How far are you?"

"Five months long."

The look of subtle surprise on Mark's face broke Jeno's heart. All the while Mark never knew how long the pregnancy has been.

"Four more months till you have a baby in your arms!" Jungwoo exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"He's carrying twins." Jaemin added, winking.

"Oh my gosh! Babies!" 

The sudden joyful atmosphere made Jeno happy, the smile on his face now sincere than ever. Jungwoo went sprouting advices for a healthy pregnancy, Yukhei joked about the possible traits the twins would carry, Jaemin voiced out his opinions of having children with Renjun while Jisung would exclaim excitedly overhis brother's pregnancy.

"Am I having nieces or nephews?" Jisung asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I dont know dear." Jeno chuckled. "You'll know it once I give birth."

"Aw." The younger prince pouted, huffing.

"Don't be so sulky. Once you get married to Chenle, you'll get children of your own too." 

Jisung blushed, trying his best to scoot away from Chenle who himself had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Jeno didn't know how long has it been since Jisung lived in Ikeunen but it looked long as the two looked close.

"So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Mark suddenly asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Yukhei put a hand up for the younger to wait, gulping down his food. "Just two nights, including today. Then I will have to visit Muhania for a week."

"Muhania? Why?"

"Remember the war at Muhania not long ago? Yeah. That one. They are running out of resources, approximately in a week they won't have any food left to feed. We have sent some of our people to Muhania. I just have to sign the contract with the King and things will be settled."

Mark nodded his head in understanding. "I'm surprised Jaehyun is asking for help." He commented.

"Me too. Normally he would have things settled."

"Maybe Taeyong's death affected him."

And there went the mood again. Jeno sighed and felt his appetite that once came disappear again. Mark's grip on the cutlery was tight and firm, his eyes downcast. He wanted to comfort the older but maybe for the sake of his already fragile heart and the blame that was always pointed to him, he kept quiet.

"I hope my own kingdom has their own resources to feed on. We're sharing resources for a month, Jaehyun promised to get things done by a month which I know logically won't work." Yukhei said, putting his fork down. "Oh and about Jungwoo, he's staying here until I come back. He might give birth any time. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Mark brushed it off. "It's alright, man. I mean... we have Jeno here who can handle Jungwoo hyung." He said, forcing the name out.

"There is Chenle and Jisung by Jungwoo's side. Jeno can rest. He's pregnant after all." Yukhei said, smiling genuinely to Jeno.

"Your baby should be the one you should take care of, not me. Don't worry. Chenle and Jisung can take care of me." Jungwoo assured.

"Thank you but I will help as much as I can." Jeno said.

The conversation returned back to normal, Mark telling him about the weird things he came across when he visited Tendei and Yukhei reminiscing the old times he had spent with his younger brother, Kunhang who was killed in the Aseden War. Jeno halted in his eating, the fork in his hand suddenly shaking. Bile was reaching his throat, his body was making him throw up. He tried to gulp it down but his body protested.

"Darling, are you okay?" 

Jeno shockingly looked at Mark who asked the question. For a moment he thought the question was genuine but then he remembered this was all an act. 

"I'm not feeling so well." Jeno replied, putting his fork down.

"Do you want to rest?" Mark offered. 

"No it's fine. I'll rest after dinner."

Both Yukhei and Jungwoo shook their head. "We'll be okay here. Just rest now." Jungwoo assured, smiling. 

Jeno took that as green light and excused himself, staggering halfway when he felt the strong urge to vomit. The moment he entered his room he ran to the toilet, throwing up everything he just ate. 

* * *

Mark just stepped out of the toilet when Jeno woke up. Sleep wasn't comfortable these days, especially with a constantly disagreeing stomach and twins kicking his bladder. He let out a little whine as he stretched, sitting up with a slouch, smacking his dry lips. 

"Stop slouching you'll hurt your back." Mark scolded, combing his damp hair. 

"Sorry." Jeno mumbled, straightening his posture. 

The King hummed and dressed himself up, ignoring the other's presence. Jeno sighed and walked to the bathroom, striping out of his pajamas after closing the door. He gazed at his reflection. He was getting skinnier and his belly was now way obvious than before. He pursed his lips, turning away from the reflection and stepping into the bathtub.

"Jeno hyung!" He heard someone knock on the door.

The pregnant male raised his head that was once leaning on the bathtub. Jisung? What is he doing in his room? Most importantly, Mark and Jeno's room. He sat up straight and waited for another call.

And there it was, "Jeno hyung, it's me Jisung!"

"Yes?!" He shouted back, hoping his voice was able to reach the other side of the bathroom.

"Jungwoo hyung!"

"What about Jungwoo hyung?" Jeno asked, turning the showerhead on and draining the bathtub. "Is he okay?"

"He's in labor!"

* * *

  
The time Jeno reached the birthing room, Jungwoo did his final push, screaming at the top of his lungs. It was then followed by a melodious cry of a baby. Jeno stood by the door, a little shocked at the event. The baby was then placed in the mother's arms, Jungwoo smiling lovingly at the wailing infant. He looked to his left and Jeno felt himself filled with both sadness and jealousy.

Yukhei was by Jungwoo's side the entire time when he was in labor.

"It's a boy." A maiden said, smiling as she placed a heated rice pack on Jungwoo's flattened stomach to slow down the bleeding.

There was a large smile on their faces, Yukhei caressing Jungwoo's cheek, placing a little kiss on the lips. He also didn't forget to kiss the little one too. Jeno leaned against the door, thinking. Will Mark do the same for him? Speaking of Mark, the King popped up, his lips formed into a grin.

"Congrats, man." He said, walking to Yukhei's side.

Mark was beaming down at the crying child. Yukhei laughed and took a towel from a maiden to wipe the blood stains on the child. The atmosphere was so happy, Jeno wished his own mood didn't make it seem like it wasn't. He had his hands behind his back, staring at the scene before him. So loving. So joyful. Will his own twins get the same? 

"Jeno-yah~" Jungwoo called.

Jeno fixed a smile on his face and came to them, looking at the child. His features are yet to develop to know which parent he looked like. "He's beautiful." He said.

"Give him a name." The new mother said.

Jeno blinked, surprised. "No, you give him a name."

"I'm fine with it. Come, Jungwoo wants you to him a name." Yukhei piped in.

Thinking hard for about a solid one minute, Jeno managed to whisper out a name. "Seonghwa."

"Wong Seonghwa it shall be then." Jungwoo announced, trying to sit up until pain shot up his spine. 

"Rest baby. We'll wheel you to your room, okay?" Yukhei murmured.

Jeno only stood there, not knowing what to do. Deep inside he was just praying, praying that Mark would be doing the same Yukhei did just moments ago. Tears filled his eyes and Jeno couldn't take it as sadness, fear and a tint of jealousy overwhelmed him that he left the birthing room. Jungwoo and Yukhei were too caught up with their new baby son to notice. Mark saw his wife leave but brushed it off, thinking that Jeno was needed somewhere.

Jeno wasn't needed somewhere.

He needed someone.

Banging onto Jaemin's room, he finally let out a sob, crying loudly when Jaemin opened the door. The shocked Prince pulled him inside, closing the door behind him as he helped Jeno sit on his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, tucking in a stray piece of hair behind Jeno's ear.

"I- I don't know..." Jeno cried, hanging his head low.

It can't be the hormones. Jaemin thought, looking up to see Renjun enter his room.

"What happened?" The Chinese asked, crouching down.

"Hug me, please." Jeno sobbed, gripping Jaemin's wrist tight.

Sighing, the pink-haired male sat beside the pregnant Queen, engulfing him in a hug. Renjun pursed his lips then sat cross legged infront of them on the floor. Possibilities were running in his mind and everything linked to Mark.

"Jungwoo hyung just gave birth and Yukhei showed him so much love." Jeno began after calming down a bit. "I am so scared if Mark does not. I want my twins to not be bothered by the relationship between me and their father. I want them to be loved, not like how I wasn't by Mark."

Jaemin felt his own eyes sting with tears as he rubbed Jeno's back, rocking him slowly. As the older continued to cry into shoulder, he looked at Renjun. The Third Prince sighed and got up, nodding his head, his body language saying that he will talk to Mark about it.

"I hate it so much that I love him. Why must I hurt myself?" Jeno whispered, his body slowly tunring weak from crying too much.

"You'll just have to wait, Jen. One day, he'll love you back." Jaemin assured, kissing his friend's cheek lovingly.

"When, Min? When? I have waited for years."

There was no longer hope in Jeno's voice as he pulled away, his eyes just broken and empty.

"He doesn't love me. It's final."

"You can't say that." Jaemin tried to say.

"I was practically the reason they died! Why would he love a person who killed the people he loved? Stop trying to make me feel better!" Jeno screamed, tears dropping onto Jaemin's sheets. 

"Jen, please-"

"I am tired and done. All I wanted was to be loved!"

Jeno took in a deep breath before storming out of the room. He wiped away the tears furiously as he tried to prevent himself from crying further. He froze in his path at the sight of Mark, the last person he wanted to see. The King was taking a stroll, a smile on his face as he stared up at the walls. Jeno backed away before tripping over the uneven carpet, wincing when his back hit the floor.

The last thing he saw was Mark running towards him before his vision turned black. 


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night.

_"Congratulations, my Lord."_

_The last guest left the castle, entering their carriage before leaving Weuyon for their own Kingdom. The smile on Mark's face fell immediately after the last carriage left the castle gates. Jeno's posture became more stiff and Jeno found himself cowering under Mark's stare full of hatred and anger._

_"Get back to our room. I don't want to be asked again about our marriage." Mark spat._

_In fear, Jeno hurriedly left the main hall and then went straight to the King's chambers which was where he_ _would_ _be sleeping in from now on_ _. He was so nervous to the fact that he could feel bile rising up his throat. He changed his wedding outfit into his sleepwear, a set of silk pajamas and sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for Mark to come._

_What was making him more nervous was being bedded._

_Would anger overtake Mark's senses and eventually hurt him halfway while being bedded? He played with his fingers, mind occupied._

_"Tea would be fine. Make it warm." He heard Mark say right infront of the bedroom door._

_Jeno fixed his hair and made sure he was sitting properly, decent enough for his new husband. Mark entered the room with a frown. He clearly didn't want anything to do with the Dereum Prince, now Weuyon Queen. He didn't say a word when he entered the bathroom to change out of his wedding robes, leaving Jeno scared and shaken in the room._

_"It's going to be fine. Everything will run smoothly." Jeno mumbled to himself. "Stop worrying about everything."_

_In a minute Mark exited the bathroom in his sleepwear, not planning to look up to see Jeno. He minded his own business, taking last minute checks on his paperwork and arranging his items on the table. After everything was settled Mark went straight to bed, covering himself under the soft quilts made solely for the King. Jeno blinked._

_Wait, what?_

_"I'm not bedding you." Mark said, his voice muffled under the covers._

_"O-Oh. Okay." Jeno replied, lying down on the bed._

_"I'm sure you know why. No way in hell will I bed with a murderer like you."_

_The younger bit back a gasp and nodded, facing his back to Mark's. He felt hurt. He didn't mean for all that to happen. Letting out a shaky breath, Jeno let a tear fall before slowly succumbing into a restless sleep._


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, that's all he feels

A sharp pain up his spine shocked Jeno awake, his breathing laboured when he woke up. He scanned his surroundings in wide eyes, his heart beating fast against his ribcage. He eyed the maiden across the room who was cleaning up the mess of the room.

"How long was I out?" Jeno spoke up, his voice soft and tired.

She turned around, shooting a soft smile. "Four hours, my Lady." She answered, walking towards the Queen with a cup in her hands. "Drink this, my Lady. It will help calm you down. Your body is under unnecessary stress, my Lady."

Jeno took the cup and took a long sip. "I know. Thank you, Ms Lee."

"It is my ultimate pleasure to serve you, my Lord." She bowed. "I shall call Lord Minhyung now."

The pregnant male froze. "W-What?"

"Lord Minhyung had requested to be called and informed once you have woken up."

"Oh."

The maiden then bowed and left, leaving Jeno to his confusion. He rubbed a hand over his bloated stomach, glad that he felt his twins kicking against his palm. He was so scared that his fall would affect the twins. He shifted back and leaned comfortably against the headrest, sipping onto the liquid he was ordered to drink. It didn't taste horrible but it didn't taste great either. He knew he was getting too stressed for his and the babies' wellbeing but he didn't know it was going to take a huge toll on his body. The door banged open, startling the poor pregnant male on the bed.

"Thank God, you're fine." Mark sighed in relief. "Everyone was panicking when they found out you fell in the halls."

Jeno didn't know what to reply and stared at the King in disbelief. Wow, he cared?

"How are the others?" He mumbled."They're fine." The older replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm glad."

Mark huffed and placed a hand on his hip, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know what kind of image it brings me? What will the people think about the King who let his own Queen fall and lose consciousness? They are going to think I am not a worthy King. Can you be more careful next time? You know you are pregnant and why are you so careless? You are simply putting my position on the line."

Jeno's lips pressed into a firm line. So much for him caring. All he cared was his position as King. He tsked and placed his cup down.

"Well, I apologise for my carelessness and I'll try to be more wary of my surroundings." He said, placing a hand on his bump, not looking at his husband.

"Ah you frustrate me so much."

You can call it character development, Jeno was feeling more pissed than heartbroken. He pushed the covers off him and swung his legs out from the bed. Mark send him a look.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"To have lunch. The twins and I are starving." Jeno replied shortly before leaving the room.

He wasn't surprised when Mark didn't follow him out. Jeno walked down the halls, smiling sweetly like the kind hearted soul he was to passing (and worried) servants. One of the twins kicked the walls of his womb harshly and Jeno couldn't help but smile. It hurt but at least he knew his twins were doing well.

"Hyung?"

He searched for the source of the voice, his heart breaking when he saw Jisung by the hall with puffy eyes like as if he was crying all the time.

"Oh my gosh hyung you're okay!" Jisung cried, running towards him.

The pregnant male embraced his crying brother, stroking his hair and kissing him gently on the ear. "Hey, stop crying. I'm fine.." He whispered, as he let Jisung sob into his shoulder.

"I was so worried you are going to die." Jisung admitted, gripping onto Jeno's robe tightly. "I was so scared you end up like your mom."

Jeno closed his eyes and breathed out shakily at the memory of his mom. His mom was pregnant with his sister when she fell off the stairs and died. It was a traumatic experience for Jeno and a scary story to Jisung.

"I'm doing well. I just fell back, there are no major injuries." Jeno assured, pulling away. "Now dry those tears, Ji. I don't want to see you cry."

Jisung looked down and nodded, sniffling adorably. With that Jeno smiled in admiration, leaving a soft kiss on the latter's forehead.

"There you go." He said. "Now let's have some lunch. Being unconscious definitely did not make me full."

A chuckle escape Jisung's lips. The older then linked his arms with Jisung's as they walked to the dining room.

The first thing Jeno did after lunch was head to Jungwoo's room to see the newborn. Seonghwa was a pretty child, having those thin strands of black hair he inherited from his father and lips from his mother. He carefully carried the sleeping child and sat beside Jungwoo.

"Are you feeling better dear?" Jungwoo asked, shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

"I should ask you first. Labor must have been hard on you." Jeno said, smiling.

The older returned the smile. "A little sore. I just need to rest for the time being until Yukhei comes back from Muhania. What about you dear? Mark told me the backward fall was pretty hard."

The Weuyon Queen didn't let his smile falter. "My back hurts a bit but I'm sure it will leave soon."

The two old friends talked to one another, Jungwoo sharing his pregnancy experiences and Jeno talking about his past. Minutes passed and Seonghwa woke up, blinking his little eyes.

"Oh hello there little one." Jeno cooed, booping the baby's nose.

Realising that it wasn't his mom, Seonghwa cried at the top of lungs, wailing to be held by his mom. Smiling apologetically, Jungwoo took his son back and cuddled him, Seonghwa instantly searching for his mother's milk.

"Don't worry. He'll warm up to you soon." The Queen Consort assured.

Jeno only smiled back, his fingers gently massaging his baby bump. He then got up and gave a small bow before leaving Jungwoo's room.

And again, he saw his husband.Mark and Renjun were walking along the hall, talking.

It seemed to be a serious topic, judging by the hard expressions on their faces. Not wanting to be a nuisance to the already busy King, Jeno turned around and tried to leave when he heard Mark call for him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your father will be arriving in less than a few hours' time. He says he wants to see you personally. And don't tell your brother about it." Mark said, hands in his pocket.

Jeno's eyebrows were knitted in confusion but he only bowed and walked away, to continue his duties as Queen. It's not like he hated it but the fact that he needed to head out with a pretentious smile like as if his life was full of sunshine and roses. He visited the old folk's home and enjoyed the littlest tips and gifts the elderly gave him. He went back all tired and sore feet, his back crying to be massaged.

"My Lady, your Father is waiting for you in your chambers." Informed a servant.

Eyes wide and his heart racing, Jeno ran to his chambers, hands fisting onto his robe so he won't trip. He passed by Jaemin but was too eager to acknowledge the warning sent to him. He pushed the door to his chambers, his lips breaking into a large smile.

"Father." He breathed out, lightly panting.

Donghae smiled and took his first son into his arms, kissing him lovingly on the temple. "How are you, my dear?"

Jeno pulled away, wiping away the tears away from the corners of his eyes. "Doing fine. I missed you so much. How is Mother?"

His father's smile then fell. Jeno felt his heart drop. What happened to her?

"Your Mother has fallen sick. There is something in the waters that is affecting Dereum, Jeno. Our own resources are no longer trustable and safe. That's the reason why I paired Jisung up with Chenle. Ikeunen has the purest and cleanest resources and we had come to the point where we need to rely on another kingdom to have safe food." Donghae explained, sighing.

"Oh dear. Does Ikeunen have enough resources to feed themselves and both Muhania and now Dereum?" Jeno said, worried.

"I don't know about that, dear."

Donghae squeezed Jeno's arm and looked at the baby bump. "How are my grandchildren?"

"Doing well. Healthier than their own mother." Jeno admitted.

"Well I'm happy to hear that. Your Mother would be pleased you're taking care of yourself."

"Thanks, Fa-"

"But don't lie to me."

Jeno stared at his father's eyes. Those dark blue eyes knew something.

"Minhyung told me you fell just this morning." Donghae said, his voice soft. "He told me he was worried. He sent a messenger to update me immediately after you fell."

Worried? Was he? Or was he worried for his position?

"Please take care of yourself here. I am not here to watch you all day, neither is your mother and Jisung. I put my full trust on Mihyung and the rest of the Royalty to take care of you as well."

"I will, Father." Jeno bowed.

Donghae shook his head, smiling.

"Don't bow to me like that. You're my son. I don't want our interactions to be so formal." He whispered, hugging his son. "Give birth to your twins safely, will you? I love you."

Jeno nodded and buried his head into his father's shoulder, closing his eyes as he cherished the very rare moments with his father, letting a tear fall from his eyes. "I love you too, Father." He replied.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Mark stood by Donghyuck's grave which was buried in the Royal graveyard right behind the castle. The wind whistled in the dark night while the trees danced under the moonlight. He breathed out shakily and kneeled down to place a hand on the tomb._

_"_ _How are you doing, Hyuck?" He asked, his voice breaking. "It's been a year since you last breathed. My life has been so empty ever since. You were my sunshine and now with you gone, my days have gone dark."_

_He let out a bitter chuckle, his eyes brimming with tears._

_"But is it bad that I don't need you now? My days have turned dark but I found something to light up the night." Mark whispered. "Is this considered cheating on you? Is this considered betraying you? I don't know anything anymore, Hyuck."_

_He placed a white rose on the grave and poured a jug of rose water on the land. He then got up to his knees, brushing away the soil from his robes._

_"I only see it now. You were my sunshine and he's my moonlight."_ _He smiled_ _as he fisted his hands. "Don't be disappointed in me, Hyuck._

_He let his ego down._

_"_ _I broke him._ _"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I broke Jeno."_


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's slight change in behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updateee :((

Hugging his father tight with teary eyes, Jeno wished Dereum's King a safe trip back home. Donghae couldn't stay long. Queen Sandara needed to be taken care of with such sickness she was experiencing. Mark only stood a respectful distance away from his wife and father-in-law as the two gave their last interactions before the King has to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, Father." Jeno whispered.

Donghae smiled and kissed his son softly on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you more, my son."

With that the father and son parted ways, Donghae getting into the carriage to be brought home. Jeno watched and waved, watching the firm and safe carriage disappear from his vicinity. He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes and turned back into the castle, where Mark stood, waiting.

"Do you have any schedule today?" The older asked, hands in his pockets.

Jeno looked up to match his eye level with his husband's and shook his head. "Why?"

"Renjun and Jaemin wants to hold a meeting later this afternoon. Says it's important. I might not be able to attend as I have a Council meeting with the Cabinet at noon." Mark said, rocking on his feet. "I need you there as my representative if the meeting turns out longer than expected."

The latter nodded his head. "I will if you need me to."

Mark let out a dismissive hum and walked away, leaving Jeno all by himself in the halls. Jeno's unfazed. Ever since the incident of him falling two days ago, Jeno told himself (and also advised by the one and only best friend Jaemin) that Mark wasn't worth the pain and everything. It's time to put him into priority first than his husband. Honestly, diverting his attention from Mark did him good, he stressed less and started eating more than he had the past few years after their marriage.

"Guard?" He called out.

"Yes, my Lady?" 

"What's the time now?"

"Ten forty five, my Lady."

Jeno smiled to himself. He's not late for Jisung's training.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


As Mark had assumed, the meeting didn't stop on time. In fact, the whole Council meeting was a mess, full of shouting and yelling from the Cabinet and also the Royal Advisors. Weuyon may be the richest of all eight kingdoms but when there is money, there is conflict. Jeno knocked onto the meeting room door, waiting for the door to open. His eyebrows furrowed. What's with the commotion?

"Whatever your Father is dealing in that, doesn't sound good, babies." He whispered as he rubbed his baby bump.

He gave a little wave to the soldiers guarding the meeting room and opened the door, immediately startled at the sudden loud noise. The entire Cabinet was shouting, left right centre. The Royal Advisors were retorting back, going against the ideas of the other party. Jeno eyed Mark who looked terribly stressed, eyeing all the paperwork he was lended.

"We have the money to create weaponry! All we need are the resources!" Shouted a Cabinet member.

"Do you think Ikeunen is willing to give us any of their resources?! They have Muhania and Dereum to feed on them!" Yelled a Royal Advisor.

"We can always try!"

"Sobang, what about them?"

"Sobang is a corrupted kingdom! No way will we ally with such kingdom!"

"If Tendei can make deals, why can't we?"

"We can't stain Weuyon's name, for the love of God!"

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a tired sigh. Jeno, couldn't help seeing him like that, walked towards him, massaging his tense shoulders. At the sudden contact, Mark flinched, his head snapping up to see his wife.

"What's the problem here?" Jeno whispered, pressing a thumb on a sore spot of Mark's shoulder.

The King, still shocked at the other's sudden appearance, stammered a reply. "W-We're trying to improve our security h-here."

The heated arguments seemed to be getting worse and Jeno found the need to stop it. Not because he felt pity for Mark but so Mark could attend Renjun and Jaemin's meeting while he spends time with Jungwoo's baby. 

"What is the big probelm that is bothering all of you?" Jeno asked out loud, catching the meeting attendees' attention.

The Queen had never stepped into the meeting room before, let alone intervene an argument. They all looked at him skeptically. However it was rude to leave his question unanswered, therefore replied a Cabinet member.

"We need resources in order to enhance our weaponry and enforce better security. However no one is willing to ask other Kingdoms for help. Especially them." Sneered the member of the Cabinet, his eyes on the Royal Advisors.

"The problem is, my Lady is that all the Kingdoms are most likely not willing to ally with us for resources." A Royal Advisor added. "Ikeunen has too many Kingdoms to feed and we strongly assume that Sobang wouldn't want any share going to Weuyon."

Another Cabinet member looked offended. "We have never tried negotiating or making alliances with Sobang. How could you say that?" 

"They are just as wealthy as Weuyon but selfish! They will never give any part of their resources to other Kingdoms!"

"We need to try!"

"No we don't!"

Jeno sighed and leaned against Mark's armchair, rubbing his sore back. "Listen. We don't need to rely on resources from other Kingdoms. We have our own. Why don't we rely on that instead?"

"No disrespect, my Lady, but Weuyon has no resources to begin with." Scoffed a Cabinet member.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at the rude behaviour. "Ikeunen is placed right beside Weuyon. We both Kingdoms belong to the very North of South Korea. Don't you ever wonder that if Ikeunen could find resources and materials to survive with, why don't Weuyon?"

"We couldn't just assume we have resources just because Weuyon is situated beside Ikeunen, my Lady." He shot back.

Jeno's eyebrows furrowed. What kind of Cabinet did Taeyong form during his years of ruling? 

"Mining. Who knows there are way more materials down there in our lands than Ikeunen has? Ikeunen takes only 1/4 of the top portion of South Korea. Imagine if all the while we had resources and materials, just like Ikeunen, but we choose to escort to help from other Kingdoms."

The same Cabinet member laughed, unamused. Jeno made a mental note to tell Mark to get him out of the Cabinet. 

"Mining? My Lady, we are richest Kingdom in all of South Korea." He snickered. "We can't let our people live such terrible life when they can live wealthily with a proper lifestyle."

"What's your name?" Jeno questioned.

"Mr Lee Wonpil, my Lady."

"Alright. So Mr Lee, which is worse? Ruining the Kingdom's reputation by telling the entire South Korea that we were too arrogant to let out people do dirty work, or ruining the Kingdom's reputation by implementing that Weuyon is not independant when it comes to security which may lead to Zenburia noting Weuyon's vulnerability and attack Weuyon in the future where Weuyon may fall the way Weishen did."

Wonpil shut his mouth, jaw clenched. Jeno smiled, leaning closer to Mark, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"So, which is worse?"  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Members of the Cabinet and Royal Advisors scurried out from the meeting room, some looking displeased while some enthusiastic. Jeno waited outside after the long talk with the stubborn Cabinet member which turned out to be the Head Secretary, Lee Wonpil. He waited further for Mark to come out, murmuring a little melody under his breath for his lovely twins which loved kicking his ribs.

"Thank you."

He turned around, seeing his husband stand before him, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Mark was all fidgety, the same way he used to act whenever Donghyuck was around at Royal High School.

"I don't think I would be able to end the meeting without you, you know, taking charge." Mark mumbled.

Jeno only smiled. "Jaemin and Renjun are waiting for you in the family meeting room. If you need me, I will be with Jungwoo hyung, helping taking care of his son."

The older nodded his head, his jaw slightly clenched. "Alright. See you at dinner."

With that they parted ways, Jeno headed right for the sleeping chambers and Mark to the left for the family meeting room. The young King sighed as he loosened his collar and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He hated meetings. Especially with both Cabinet and Royal Advisors. The two parties despise each other. 

How the hell did Taeyong deal with their nonsense?

Mark entered the family meeting room, unbotting the cuffs on his sleeves and rolling them up. A rather inappropriate Royalty fashion but he needed a break from being in that outfit. The meeting room was smaller than the one he was previously in but had a more homey touch. He sat on the chair in the middle and looked at Jaemin and Renjun who was seated to his right.

"What were you planning to tell me?" He asked.

Jaemin looked at the door. "Where's Jeno?"

"You said you wanted to see me."

"And Jeno." 

Sighing, Mark got up and walked back down the hall, kicking the carpet sometimes like a cranky child. No one liked walking back and forth from one end of the enormous castle to the other. After what seemed like a five kilometre walk, Mark knocked against Jungwoo's bedroom door. 

"Jeno, turns out they need you there too." He called.

He tapped his feet impatiently when he knocked again after not getting a reply. Eyebrows knotted together, he moved to the second guest room, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door. In less than a minute the door swung open, Jisung standing by the doorframe, face confused.

"Oh, good afternoon, my Lord." Jisung greeted, bowing to his brother-in-law.

Mark put a hand before him. "Just hyung would do." He said. "Where is Jeno? He said he would be with Jungwoo hyung."

Jisung blinked. "Jungwoo hyung isn't in his room. He's in the garden. Jeno hyung probably went there too."

The King sighed. Another trip across the castle. "Alright. Thanks, Jisung."

Tired and not wanting to waste time, Mark went off as quickly as he could at the end of the hall where the stairs were situated. Jisung shrugged and closed the door, locking it.

"Ji, what was that about?"

"He was just asking for Jeno hyung." Replied the young Dereum Prince as he walked back to his bed. "Isn't it weird, Le? Suddenly Mark hyung asking for Jeno hyung. They don't even talk that much during meals."

Chenle shot his fiance a soft smile from the other side of the room and patted his lap. Jisung blushed a furious red, walking slowly to approach the other male's side of the room.

"You don't know anything that goes behind those four walls of their room, Ji. They are too busy as King and Queen, probably too tired to even talk to one another sometimes." Chenle whispered, tucking hair behind the younger's ear. "Don't worry so much, yeah?"

Jisung adorably nodded and sat on the Chinese's lap, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. Chenle placed an arm around his waist to keep him in place. Ever since they came to stay in Weuyon while Yukhei settles business and deals in Muhania, Jisung felt like something wasn't okay and rather unsettling. He would voice out his worries to Chenle, the very man he trusted his life on the moment his father paired them up.

"I just want the best for Jeno hyung. He's pregnant and a busy Queen." Jisung murmured, gripping onto the other's shoulder.

"I know, Ji."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Mark, lightheaded, leaned against the wall of the hall leading to the Royal Garden. He hated this. Why did Jaemin and Renjun need Jeno alongside with them during the meeting? Can't they just tell him alone? Now he is going all about the castle just to find his own wife.

"I swear to God, the things I do for you Renjun." He grumbled.

Renjun, the Third Prince of Weishen was adopted when he was seven after the tragic war that hit the Kingdom in 2004. Mark grew fond of his adopted brother and took him under his sleeve ever since. After crowned King, he was busy, no doubt but would try to put his brother as first priority when he could. He recalled four years ago before the Aseden War that hit Weuyon where Renjun begged Taeyong to allow Jaemin to live with them. Taeyong refused to let him stay but after being persuaded by Mark, Jaemin was finally in the castle grounds under Weuyon's care after running away from Sobang.

"Aww he's smiling!!" 

The excited voice snapped Mark out from his thoughts. That voice. He peeked out from the window nearby, getting a clear view of Jungwoo and Jeno sitting underneath a cherry tree. Jeno was all smiles, cradling Jungwoo's adorable son of four days like as if he was his own son. The older only chuckled, watching as Jeno played with the infant.

"Seonghwaaa~" Jeno called, booping the child's nose. "Uncle Nono is here~ Don't go back to sleep~"

Jungwoo laughed when the hungry child searched for his mother's milk, trashing slightly in Jeno's arms. A pout formed on Jeno's lips as he reluctantly passed Seonghwa back to his mother. 

"You just woke up and don't even let me play with you." Jeno complained, crossing his arms.

"He's only four days old, Jeno. He sleeps, eats, poops, sleeps, eats and cries like a routine." Jungwoo giggled, pinching the younger's cheek. "Just wait until he grows bigger, you will be able to do more things."

"But you're heading home tomorrow." The latter whined, tears forming in his eyes. "I want to play with Seonghwaa."

"You'll have your own children soon. There is no need to fight for Seonghwa's love once you have your very own twins crying for your attention."

Mark shifted a bit at his spot. 

"When will you come back?" Jeno asked, avoiding the statement about his twins.

"I don't know. Maybe once there is a crisis or an event held here. Other than that, I doubt I would be visiting Weuyon anytime soon." 

Seonghwa, who's being poorly ignored by his mother and hungry, wailed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jungwoo shot a sheepish smile and took out a scarf, long enough to cover himself while he fed his son. Jeno sighed and looked around, a little awkward with the situation. His eyes fell on a little shadow behind the window near the garden. 

Who was spying on them?

He excused himself, earning a nod from Jungwoo and cautiously approached the door that would lead them back to the castle halls, squeaking when the person who was hiding from the windows turned around, bumping into him. Jeno placed a hand on his racing heart, trying to calm his poor startled self down.

"What were you doing spying on me?" He managed to say.

"I wasn't spying on you." Mark said monotonously. "I was just waiting for the right time to approach you."

Jeno raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. "And why do you need to see me?"

"Turns out Renjun and Jaemin wanted you to be in the meeting too."

The Queen made a face. "What for?"

"Don't ask me. For all I know, is that they need you there as well during the meeting." Mark sighed.

Shoulders slumped, Jeno mumbled, "Alright. Let's go." 

Well, playing with Seonghwa will have to wait till after dinner.

The husband and wife walked side by side in uncomfortable silence, as if it had never been like this for the past few years. The family meeting room is two levels up, Jeno found himself panting halfway through the first set of stairs that would bring them to the second level. He whined in pain, putting a hand on his sore back.

"Why are you two so heavy?" He whispered under his breath.

Jeno hunched over the stair railing, breathing in and out. One of the twins kicked, worsening his current condition. He would be fine and walking up the stairs three or four levels up perfectly if the twins weren't so active and if he wasn't tired. His legs buckled and he fell, his knees knocking against the carpeted stairs.

"Come on, we don't have time." He heard Mark murmur.

He let out a surprised gasp when Mark pulled him up to stand before scooping him up off the stairs, an arm underneath the pregnant male's legs and another on his back. In fear that he might be dropped, he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. 

And he found himself falling in love harder for the man who hated him.

Poor flustered Jeno couldn't help the blush rising up his cheeks. It felt like as if he had not being living with him the entire time. It just took him two days erasing Mark's presence as much as he could and now he was falling harder for the man carrying him in his arms. Absence makes the heart grow finder they say.

"P-Put me down." He tried to say.

Mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We are going to spend an hour going up the stairs if I were to not carry you."

With nothing back to retort, Jeno kept quiet and let his husband do the job, carrying his body up the stairs. He was scarily light for a pregnant man and Mark easily went up the stairs, saving a lot of time. He let out a grunt as he put Jeno down. Jeno was still tomato red, his hands still gripping onto Mark's clothes tight.

"Let go. We need to get this meeting going." Mark said in a commanding tone.

Tears burned Jeno's eyes. Here we go again. He let go of his husband's clothes. Mark went first, impatient or annoyed, Jeno would not know. He wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes.

"Why do I love him so much? Despite what he had done, why do I love him so much? I tried to forget him but I still love him. Babies, what can I do now?"


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey with no direction

"We're getting married."

Jeno's eyes widened in shock while Mark looked neutral like he expected it. Jaemin and Renjun were long engaged but the former Weishen Prince was too busy that sometimes people tend to think their relationship was having no progress. 

"O-Oh, really?" Jeno asked. 

"We've been thinking about it. And Jaemin had been talking a lot about having kids so we came to conclusion that it's time for us to get married." Renjun explained. 

The couple sat side by side, hands interlaced. Man, it was all tension and business when King Donghae and King Regent Seungmin of Weuyon announced the planned marriage between Mark and Jeno. 

"That's amazing. So, did you two call us just to annoucne your wedding?" 

Jaemin shook his head. "We wouldn't waste your time like that. We would like to ask.... for a favor..." He said, a little unsure.

Mark hummed. "What shall it be, then?"

"It's not much, really! Jun and I will be planning things out and organising the wedding on our own. All we need is a little help."

Renjun piped in, sensing his fiance's uneasiness. "We never really organised a wedding, only attended... so we would love to have you two- you know, recall your wedding plans and everything just so we know what we are doing is right."

Jeno stiffened. The wedding may be years ago but still vivid in his mind. "We didn't plan the wedding at all. My father and Mark's uncle did everything."

Jaemin's stance faltered. "Oh. Okay. Nevermind then." He whispered. "We just wanted to at least know what we are doing."

No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Jaemin had been there for him every time and he couldn't reciprocate by just helping with the wedding? Renjun only smiled but Mark could see the disappointment in his brother's eyes.

"Sorry for taking your time then. We'll get going." Renjun said, getting up from him seats by the meeting table.

"No, Injun-ah." Mark called, grabbing the younger's arm before he was out of reach from where he was sitting. "I'll help you. But I can't promise I remember everything."

A little smile formed at the curve of Jaemin's lips. "Really?!" He exclaimed, excitement shining in his eyes. "Jeno?"

Jeno forcefully put on a smile. Oh how he didn't want to recall the painful wedding. "Of course, Nana. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks hyung. You're really the best." Renjun said, grinning, reaching out to his left to place an appreciative hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark only shrugged. He had been fond of Renjun, he didn't like seeing his baby brother so sad and disappointed. "It's nothing."

Renjun and Jaemin then elaborated more on their plans, though they haven't really acted on them yet, their enthusiasm showing in their faces and body language. If only both Mark and Jeno weren't so distracted with the idea of having to work with each other, they would have been just as joyful as them. They left the family meeting room half an hour after that, Renjun and Jaemin walking back to their rooms hand in hand while Mark and Jeno slowly walked down the halls to their own.

It's childish, both of them not actually willing to work together to remember and layout their wedding three years ago, just like kindergarten kids after a small fight and the teacher pairing them together for a group work. That's what it seemed. They walked back silently, the atmosphere tense with awkwardness. Jeno sat tiredly on the bed, rubbing his swollen tummy as he thought of what to say. They need to get this thing done with so the earlier it's started, the faster it will end.

"Are you free tonight? We can discuss tonight if you are." Jeno suggested, his voice soft.

Mark turned his back on him and faced the balcony. "I have scrolls to read. We'll do it tomorrow after dinner."

The younger nodded and watched as Mark uncomfortably stand by the balcony. He knew Mark lied. The scrolls will only be sent tomorrow. Jeno bit his lip.

"Do you have anything tomorrow then? We can finish it as early as after breakfast."

"Meeting."

Liar.

Jeno got up from his place on the bed and waddled his way to his husband, standing beside him. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you don't have any scrolls to read tonight. Or any schedule tomorrow morning." He began. "We can do it now... to end it now. Procrastinating it won't do us any good."

Mark said nothing and resumed staring at the busy Kingdom. 

"I know the last thing you want to do is to work with me. Do something with me." Jeno continued, his eyes burning with tears. "But if we get it done now, w-we... we don't have to do anything t-together again for the t-time being..." 

He sniffed and wiped his tears. It's been a while since he talked to Mark like this. Normally such painful talk would only surface when they fought but they haven't fought for a while now. His lips quivered and his eyes dripped more tears. 

"So l-let's just end whatever favour Renjun and Jaemin need from us then everything will b-be over."

Jeno took a step back and buried his face in his hands, crying silently. No matter how many times he got hurt, no matter hw many times Jaemin told him Mark wasn't worth his pain, no matter how many times Mark had ignored him... he still loved that man. The man who still very much loves his dead fiancé.

"We'll do it later tonight after dinner." Mark finally spoke after minutes of painful silence.

Even though he knew Mark couldn't see him, Jeno nodded and left the balcony and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and stared at his reflection. He slapped his face lightly and scolded himself. 

"Stop shedding tears for him. He's not worth the tears." He whispered, gripping onto the sink.

He gasped when the twins kicked him hard, causing him to temporarily lose breath. Jeno shook his head at the feeling of bile rising up his throat. He hated this. Whenever he becomes stressed, whenever he becomes uneasy, whenever he felt broken, his body would go against him. He would feel nauseous, weak and the twins would go all out kicking him left right centre. 

"Babies, please calm down. Mummy isn't feeling well." He said, rubbing his swollen tummy.

The two twins, who thought kicking their mother's insides would help with the stress, somersaulted in the womb. The nausea hit Jeno like a wind, him hunching over the sink and throwing up everything he ate during lunch. Tears prickled in his eyes and Jeno finally burst into tears.

"I sacrificed my body for you two but you couldn't even let me be?" He sobbed. "I'm tired, okay? If your dad doesn't love me, why can't you love me too?"  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Jisung laid his head on Chenle's lap with his eyes closed as the older hummed an old song from Weishen. They have barely anything to do in another kingdom, not like it was much of a difference back in Ikeunen. They had all their time to spend their minutes together, most of the time doing the most ridiculous things a Prince shouldn't do.

"Ji babe, I need to use the bathroom." Chenle said softly, leaning down to his fiance.

The younger got up from his position and smiled, as a sign to let Chenle use the bathroom. He looked around the guest room they were provided with. Weuyon's a wealthy kingdom and everything in that room were so ornate Jisung felt poor. He hopped off Chenle's bed and went to his (they share a bed, there is practically no point of this), picking up his shawl before stepping out of the room and to the balcony.

The temperature was dipping as the afternoon slowly became the evening. Jisung wrapped himself with the shawl Chenle gave him during his birthday and admired the different colors of the sky. As much as he loved his own Kingdom, he would say Weuyon was the most beautiful. He stared into the changing sky when he heard a few mumbles nearby.

"We can do it now... to end it now. Procrastinating it won't do us any good."

He peeked to his upper right and saw his brother and his husband standing by their balcony talking. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop but the following sentence that left Jeno's lips lured him to.

"I know the last thing you want to do is to work with me. Do something with me. But if we get it done now, w-we... we don't have to do anything t-together again for the t-time being..."

Jisung's eyes widened at what his brother had said. He watched in horror as Jeno moved back, letting his tears free. Whatever that came out next from Jeno's mouth couldn't be heard, Jisung yearning to pull his pregnant sibling into his arms. He barely get to see Jeno ever since Jeno got married to Mark and now all he saw was Jeno in tears, crying behind his spouse.

"Ji?" 

He turned around at he mention of his name. Chenle was walking back to the bed, eyes on him.

"Do you want to cuddle further?" Chenle asked.

Jisung stayed at his spot. A thought came across his head and his heart plummeted at that.

Does Chenle love me? What if he's just pretending he did because we are arranged to be married soon? 

"Ji, are you okay?" Chenle called, slowly taking steps towards his fiance.

"Y-Yeah." 

Jisung couldn't see any flaw. He hoped it wasn't him imagining. He hoped the fondness and concern in Chenle's eyes were real. He nodded his head and hugged the older, burying his face into Chenle's neck.

"I love you." He whispered, his heart racing against his chest so fast he knew Chenle could feel it.

But Chenle said nothing. "I love you too, Ji."  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner was boring. Jungwoo decided to have dinner in his room, reason being he had a cranky child to deal with. He was also tired and restless due to the sleepless nights. The duo wasn't there too, saying the would want to spend their last night in Weuyon in the streets, experiencing a Weuyon lifestyle. Mark claimed he had an emergency meeting, which Jeno was too tired to find the real truth. The only people left in the dining hall was Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin.

Jeno finished his last spoon of rice and wiped his mouth with his napkin before leaving the dining hall. He passed by the grandfather clock by the corridors, frowning when he realised how late it was and how long has it been since Mark left for the emergency meeting. He sighed and went up the stairs, a hand on the railing and a hand on his back. The twins were taking a rest from training to become gymnasts as he went up the stairs and he was beyond grateful.

"Ouch." Jeno murmured as he placed a hand on his sore back.

Even though he wasn't gaining that much weight, the pregnancy tired him off and had left a long ache throughout his back. He waddled to his and Mark's bedroom, frowning when the other wasn't back yet. How long would an emergency meeting take?

"As expected, your father doesn't want to be with me." He mumbled, sighing before entering the room.

Yawning he sat at the desk by the window and took out a piece of paper, dipping the tip of the feather down into the ink pad. He drew the main sketch of the wedding, every detail neatly drawn. He didn't miss any table or chairs. He remembered the wedding too vividly it worried him.

"What else..." Jeno whispered, brushing the feather against his chin. 

He let out a groan of frustration when he realised that he only remembered the arrangements and seatings for the guests but nothing about the rest of the planning. He and Mark just followed orders. They never asked.

"Think, Jeno. Think." He said, closing his eyes shut.

He recalled the wedding back again. It was all political, the wedding wasn't as happy as other weddings Jeno had attended. He remembered him standing behind Mark every time he talked to another Royalty. 

He remembered he hated it.

"I know it's a political marriage but I assure you that over time you will fall in love with your partner." Said the Duchess of Ikeunen. "I wouldn't have been able to live if I keep thinking of my husband as just a political one."

Jeno sighed at the thought. Everything still seemed political. Weuyon would share with Dereum their riches while Dereum would send half their army to help secure the Kingdom. And so far everything's doing well, that means their marriage brought peace to their countries. Jeno couldn't see it as a marriage full of love but only politics. 

He envied Renjun and Jaemin.

He envied the fact they would marry the person they had always loved.

He envied the marriage that had nothing to do with politics. 

He envied them because it's not a one sided love. 

Jeno continued writing down everything he could remember and as time passed by, his eyelids grew heavy and before he could act on it, his head dropped onto the desk, him now asleep in a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"You're pregnant, my Lady."

Renjun and Jaemin, who sat not far away, stiffened. The castle doctor waited for Jeno's response. Jeno said nothing. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of having a child. He was overjoyed. 

But at the same time he was in despair.

"Jeno?" Jaemin called him.

The said male sighed and rubbed his eyes, sniffling. He broke into a small smile. 

"I'm pregnant." He whispered, more tears forming in his eyes.

Renjun got up from his seat and told the castle doctor to leave. Jaemin sat by Jeno's side and took his friend's hand, holding them tight to his chest.

"Yes, you're pregnant, Jen." He repeated.

Jeno laughed and placed a hand on his flat tummy. "There's a baby growing in me." He said, his lips wobbling.

Renjun leaned over and placed a hand on Jeno's shoulder. "Jeno... Are you okay?"

With that the pregnant male burst into tears, yanking his hand away from Jaemin's as he covered his face with his hands. He cried earnestly as the other two engulfed him into a hug.

"Im going to give Mark an heir.. will he love me now? Or does he still want Donghyuck to carry his child..." He sobbed.

Jeno cried for a good ten minutes before he lunged forward to throw up all his lunch onto his bedsheets out of all the anxiety and fear. He felt himself getting drained out of energy when he weakly fell into Renjun's arms, unconscious.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"I SAID NO! IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!" 

Mark punched the table in anger. He was seething at what came out from the mouths of the filthy Cabinet Taeyong had build. 

"But my Lord, we have to break ties with Dereum. They provide us nothing but their soldiers. We need peace. Tendei has it and we need to reconcile!" Insisted a Cabinet member.

"Tendei's title as Kingdom of Peace is useless! They have their own civil wars taking place inside their own kingdom!" Fought back the King.

"Dereum is in danger. There is a lurking disease killing people off like plague. We have to be reasonable too, my Lord. Dereum needs their own men back." Another Cabinet member said.

"WHAT I SAID IS FINAL." Mark roared. "Our deal and relation with Dereum will STAY and you have NOTHING against that!" 

He stood up abruptly, his chair dragging against the stone floor loudly. He turned on his heel to leave when one of the Cabinet members spoke up.

"Tell me my Lord what is the real reason that you don't want to break alliances with Dereum. Is it because you still want to keep Lady Jeno by your side or because Lady Donghyuck of Tendei died in your hands?"

Mark started to see red. He clenched his hands into fists so hard they turned white.

"You don't love Lady Jeno. Then the reason shall be Lady Donghyuck am I right, my Lord?"

The crown on his head felt heavy. At times like this he would be reminded that he's King and every action would he be responsible for. He wished he could just yield his sword and snap that man's neck.

"You're all fired. The cabinet my late brother had formed shall be removed." He said, looking over his shoulder, eyes glaring at the shocked Cabinet members. "Ms Kim?"

A short yet beautiful lady butler rushed to his side. "Yes, my Lord?"

"We shall form a meeting next week with the higher ups and politicians across Weuyon. The new Cabinet will be formed for the betterment of Weuyon." 

"Noted, my Lord." She said before rushing off.

"My Lord, you are making a terrible mistake right now. We know all the secrets that happened in this castle."

Mark let out a bitter laugh. "And how would it benefit you? Let out as many secrets as you want. I know how to defend my Kingdom from people like you."

With that Mark stormed out of the meeting room. He knew the problem of their security had been worsening but today wss the last straw the Cabinet had pulled. He wished the Royal Advisors were there with him to take his side. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. His eyes landed on the clock nearby and gasped.

Shit he's late.

Mark sprinted up the stairs and went straight for the bedroom halls were his room was situated. He banged open the door only to see his wife sleeping on the table, lightly drooling onto the paper. He leaned against the doorframe as he caught back his breath. 

"I guess we'll have to discuss tomorrow then." The Weuyon King murmured.

He walked towards his sleeping wife, gently putting him into a sitting position, unable to fight the grin that formed on his lips. He looked at the paper Jeno had been lying on, the ink smudged and now spread on Jeno's cheeks.

"You're still that messy kindergarten kid. Look at you. Unable to keep the ink off your face." He chuckled, carefully placing his arm underneath Jeno's legs.

With a huff, Mark carried the pregnant male off the chair, freezing momentarily when Jeno whined and nuzzled close. He slowly laid Jeno down, making sure he laid on his side. He felt a slight push on his arm, eyes widening when the twins somersaulted inside the mother's womb. He pulled away and blinked in shock as he saw the slight movement happening underneath Jeno's robes. Jeno's face twisted in discomfort as the twins staged a performance before relaxing again when the twins stopped.

"That must have hurt, huh..." Mark mumbled, grabbing a few napkins off the bedside table.

Delicately he wiped the ink of Jeno's face, the black ink seeping into the white napkin. He made sure nothing was left behind, not even a speck. Mark stared at his sleeping wife. 

The person who agreed to the political marriage. 

No.

The person who's bearing his children.

Smiling to himself the Weuyon King put away the dirty napkins, disposing them into the dirty laundry basket by the bathroom. He tucked Jeno under the covers and blew off the candle by the bedside table as Jeno wouldn't be able to sleep with any nearby light on- unless he's dead tired.

"You're that tired, huh?" Mark said before moving away towards the desk Jeno was sitting at.

He picked up the messy smudged paper and sighed. Despite the smudges he could distinguish the diagrams and little notes beside each square that represented a table. He took out another piece of paper and placed Jeno's ruined one in front of him while he copied down everything, adding more information onto the paper. Time passed without him knowing and halfway through midnight he placed down the feather with an exhausted sigh.

"Renjun's definitely asleep now. I'll pass it to them tomorrow." He said.

He kept the papers safely and got up, yawning. He's exhausted from all the stupid Cabinet drama. He stared out of the window as the moonlight shone into the bedroom, illuminating Jeno's peaceful sleeping face. Mark would not stop the smile that crept up his face whenever he's alone and so he did. But his smile fell right after.

"Hyuck... Don't be mad."


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back hehe

_"What?!"_

_"I'm sorry my Lord."_

_"You had only one job! ONE!"_

_"Punish me my Lord, I deserve to be punished for my mistakes."_

_"IDIOT! Didn't I tell you to tell your stupid Cabinet members to shut up when that young King is talking and agree to everything?! Why didn't you do that?!"_

_begging and on his knees "I apologise deeply my Lord. I tried everything but they wouldn't listen. Please, my Lord! Punish me! Leave my family alone and punish me only for my wrongdoings!"_

_"You're right you deserved to be punished." faces the guards "Take him away! Make sure his family doesn't see him again."_

_panicking. "No no please! At least let me see my family! My daughter is only six months old and I haven't seen her since I was in Weuyon please let me see them!"_

_glaring at the guards. "What are you waiting for? TAKE HIM AWAY!"_

_"No, my Lord, please! Please!"_

_voice fading away._

_mumbling. "What a nuisance. Why did I even send him there in the first place?" faces the servant. "Send me the messenger."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_the door swung open._

_"I have come, my Lord."_

_grinning. faces the servant. "Good. Is Cheetah still stationed in Weuyon?"_

_"Yes, my Lord. In fact, he's one of the higher ups in Weuyon."_

_"Wonderful." looks back at the messenger. "Send a message to Cheetah and tell him to work himself into the Cabinet. The Cabinet reformation will happen in about a week's time. Warn him that if he does not get in, he shall be returned back and his family will be severely punished."_

_"Yes, my Lord. I shall convey my message to Cheetah today as you wish, my Lord."_

_"Now go."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"I don't want to waste any more time to avenge my family's history."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder whose voices did these belong to... hmm
> 
> an update will be up soon !! maybe in a few days time, but soon !!

**Author's Note:**

> it's gonna be a lengthy story but i promise it would be worth it !!
> 
> do drop some comments uwu they really make my day


End file.
